Awakened In Naruto (Reader Insert)
by Angul345
Summary: - Betrayal brought you here. But for some reason, you don't regret it. A new beginning here is so much better than your old life. Being a ninja, Team 7. But of course, there s always a catch...and with no doubt; anime. WELCOME TO NARUTO [NAME]! (All rights reserved except for the Naruto characters and the anime itself.) (Reader x Not Decided Yet, May be Naruto and Sasuke)
1. Awakened In Naruto

It was dark...

Well of course it was, that's how it always was in this cursed place. But the way your stomach was tied into nervous knots told you that something was wrong.

A shadow flicked to your right. Or was that your imagination?

You almost felt claustrophobic as you walked through the familiar dreaded hall. You tried to calm your racing heart reassuring yourself that this hellhole was always like this, nothing was different.

And you actually managed to calm yourself down but then, you heard something snap from behind you and you froze.

¨Who's there?¨ You called out as you tried to keep your voice from cracking.

No answer.

You sped up, cursing how far away your destination felt as you blindly kept walking straight. Your eyes darted from your left to your right as you felt yourself getting paranoid. As luck would have it, you hit a wall.

 _I am such an idiot._

But wait...You were walking straight...

You gasped as you looked up finally seeing a shadow looming over you. You immediately turned around running back from where you came from. Before you could go any further however, a cloaked hand reached out grabbing you by the hair forcing you to stop running.

You bit your tongue to hold back your scream and struggled against the hand. But it was no use. His grip was just too strong.

You slumped down in defeat as the hand slowly held you up forcing you to look up. You looked up blankly unable to see who it was this time.

¨Well done, you caught her.¨ You turned to hearing the familiar deep voice that you hated so much. He walked out the shadows his yellow eyes shining brightly in amusement.

Him. Xavier. The sick bastard was the reason you were here in the first place. You growled as his eyes snapped to you obviously amused at your position but he turned back to your captor.

This is it. You failed and now it's time to face your consequence.

¨Any last words _dearie_?¨ Xavier emphasized the dearie making your face curl to one of disgust.

¨Go to hell.¨ You spat out venom in your voice.

Xavier's face turned to anger and he smacked you. You winced feeling something warm in your mouth but you smirked nonetheless.

You may have failed but you won't give up your pride and beg for mercy.

Xavier noticed your defying look and glared.

¨Finish her off.¨ The white haired man then turned and walked away as he left the one holding you to do the rest.

You felt the grip on your shoulder tighten and you knew this was it.

You laughed like a crazed person. ¨Well then. Finish your job and kill the person who was doing right you freak.¨ Your then closed your eyes satisfied as you heard silence.

But then a voice you thought you'd never hear talked.

¨I'm sorry.¨ He said in a almost regretful tone.

Your eyes flew open your confident facade crumbling just because of one person.

¨...Adam?¨ But before you could say anymore everything turned black.

As you fell to the floor blood pooling from your abdomen one final thought echoed in your head.

 _'My own best friend betrayed me. '_

 _1\. Awakened In Naruto_

 _ **[Name]**_

 _Everything was so dark so…scary. You have never been more afraid of the dark. But it wasn't just the amount of darkness that bothered you. That would have been so much better than the amount of pain you were feeling._

 _Your heart felt like it was ripped into a million pieces. And to think you actually fell in l-_

 _No. You wouldn't even allow yourself to say that cursed word. As a matter of fact, if this is what being dead is after all, an eternal dead abyss than…that's what it all would be._

 _No thoughts or feeling…nothing. Fuck love and trust. Yet even with this saying you didn't feel any better you still felt an overwhelming of sadness and you knew exactly why._

 _'_ _I don't want to stay like this…not dead if this is what it is. Why couldn't I have a simple life? All I ask for one chance to have a true life…better than this…_

 _Please.'_

 _One single tear dropped from your floating body as you closed your eyes letting darkness consume it once again._

 _? Third Person P.O.V:_

 _I_ t was a normal day at the village. Well as normal as a hectic day could get.

"Kakashi the Hokage called for you to check Code C at the main gate!" The man who guarded the gate told the jounin who sighed. _**(1)**_

Apparently, having a nice day off and reading his book is a bit much to ask. _**(2)**_

"And what rank is it of? Any descriptions?" He asked putting his book in his pocket.

"Rank B, and here's the file. Some suspicious movement was located in the woods; apparently a huge object was spotted towards there. Of course, through precautions, you were decided to go since you are also one of the most qualified." _**(3)**_

The jounin raised his eyebrows. "In other words, I was the only available one with a day off and he doesn't want me to be lazy for a day."

The Chunin sweat dropped but nodded.

The jounin shook his head before looking back at the Chunin.

"Alright, lead the way Shoru." Shoru nodded before walking towards the woods. Also known as, the Wall of Death.

Walking through a place like this really must mean something serious. Kakashi decided the best strategy was to keep his guard up and be on alert…not thinking about what happens next in the book.

He shook his head before looking around, eyes analyzing everything, as they got closer to the woods.

Just then the Chunin stopped.

"This is where it was detected so…it's probably not even such a huge deal after all." He said.

"If it's a B-Rank mission it'll be more complicated then that. Whatever trespasser that passed through here would be good in covering his tracks. Don't let your guard down so easily." Kakashi instructed at the lower rank with a knowing look.

"Yes of course." The Chunin replied looking down ashamed.

Kakashi then turned around as everything appeared to be normal. Downwards, sideways, everywhere appeared normal just as the Chunin said. He would have fell for it too, if he wasn't so perceptive.

Suddenly, a slight rustle in the wind grabbed his attention. Shoru looked at Kakashi wide-eyed as he suddenly lunged towards him.

"GET OUT THE WAY!" Kakashi yelled realizing he wouldn't reach him on time.

Shoru then seemed to get the message as he quickly jumped out the way. Just in time too, as something fell to the floor creating a explosion.

The Chunin coughed as the smoke reached him while Kakashi remained normal most likely due to that mask.

He stood up once everything cleared a bit, to look at what happened. What he saw though, made his eyes widen.

"What is it sir?" Shoru asked curiously looking at what made him so surprised.

Kakashi took a step closer towards the object. "That Shoru, is exactly what we were looking for."

Shoru held his head in his hands.

 _'_ _The Hokage will not be pleased once he knows what all of this was about.'_

"A body huh? That was all? All that panick for nothing?" The Hokage had a disappointed look on his face but he didn't take it out on Shoru.

Shoru looked down ashamed. "I-I'm sorry sir."

Kakashi felt a sense of pity but he knew that Shoru actually helped.

"That's not all though Hokage." Kakashi suddenly spoke up making everyone to turn to him.

"Huh?" Shoru had a confused look, but he was a bit relieved to know that there was something more after all.

"What do you mean?" The Hokage took a breath of his pipe as he gazed at the jounin.

The jounin looked towards his assistant and the Chunin.

The Hokage raised his eyebrow but looked at the other two people in the room.

"You two out." He ordered looking straight at the two of them. "And no one is to come in or near my office until were done."

"But sir the meeting is in an hour!" The assistant protested.

"It can wait." The Hokage replied calmly.

He looked down whatever courage he had crumbling.

"Yes sir." He mumbled before walking out and closing the door.

Once making sure everyone left, the Hokage turned to Kakashi with an expectant look as he folded his hands.

Kakashi didn't waste anytime.

"Now…about that body. First things first it's a girl and she's not dead." The Hokage nodded knowing that wasn't the most important part.

"But…The thing is, when the explosion occurred of course the Chunin thought it was a normal attack but after using my Sharingan and checking out the damage, I saw that the explosion didn't come from a girl…actually, it surrounded her…as if it was **PROTECTING** her.

"And not only did it not hurt her…looking at the injured girl she had huge amounts of chakra emitting from her. It was even greater than mine…As a matter of fact, I think it matches that of Naruto maybe even greater."

The Third Hokage looked up surprised at the news. There was no one as strong as the 9-tails.

"You think she's a Jhinchuriki?" He mused still not believing the whole story.

"No." Kakashi shook his head. "That's the thing, it doesn't match one of a Jhinchuriki even though its as strong…I think it's something else…Something we never saw before."

The Hokage took a deep inhale from his lucky pipe as he stayed deep in thought with this new information.

 _'_ _Hm…something that matches the power of 9-tails but isn't a Jhinchuriki…Knowing Kakashi he won't be wrong. Letting her stay could be dangerous since we don't know nothing of this girl but…Either way, I can't just let her out, if she gets in the wrong hands and someone finds out…'_

The Hokage looked up making his final decision.

"She'll stay here in this village." The Hokage said firmly while Kakashi nodded.

"And no word of what you said will come out, everything stays classified until further information is given about this girl. Especially her past. For now, since the file states her injuries she will stay in the hospital until she is healed and will be given a house, would be like any other villager. Clear?" Kakashi nodded once again, knowing the Hokage made a wise choice.

The Hokage was bout to dismiss him when an idea popped in his head.

"Oh and Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked back with a 'Hm?'

"If she is as you say, let her take the test, something tells me she'll come through…And if she does have potential, assign her with your team." He finished.

Kakashi groaned at the thought. Another bunch added to his already sanely messed up squad but he still nodded.

The Hokage had a small smile on his face seeing the sensei's misery.

"If this'll make things better, think of Naruto." Kakashi looked up confused. "This way he won't feel so lonely. And if the cards played right, he'll finally have someone that he can relate to."

Kakashi crossed his arms not even thinking of this before.

He managed a small smile. Maybe, this won't be so bad, especially if it'll help the annoying twerp.

"Actually, that would be a great idea." And with that said Kakashi turned and left after gaining the rest of the procedures by the Hokage of the girl with a thoughtful look.

Even if the majority of his day off was spent on this, he actually didn't mind as much. It was almost interesting to say the least…Almost. And the girl…

Kakashi slowly walked off heading towards the infirmary.

 _[Name]_

 _'_ _[Name].' You opened your eyes as you could have sworn you heard someone calling your name in this death place._

 _There were actually other dead people in this place? You tried to turn your head but then you remembered you were paralyzed._

 _You sighed with a sad look before closing your eyes again. This was just your imagination using your vulnerability._

 _'_ _No it isn't.' Your eyes flew open once again. Now you know there was a voice, one that heard your thoughts._

 _Wait…speaking of thoughts…the voice actually wasn't out loud, but more like in your head._

 _'_ _Who's there?' You silently called out into the darkness._

 _'Me.' A bright light then surrounded you forcing to close your eyes. You winced feeling the blindness of it even when you closed them._

 _Its okay you can open them now. The light won't hurt.' You reluctantly opened your eyes after hearing the voice to see the bright light again but this time it didn't hurt._

 _'_ _Touch it.' The voice said after you looked at the bright light surrounding you._

 _'_ _Why? I can't even move around because I am dead after all.' You replied feeling helpless._

 _'_ _No your not.' Your eyes widened._

 _'_ _What do you mean?'_

 _'_ _You weren't meant to die not this way…let's just say this is your resting place and now's the time to get back.'_

 _You had a crazed look on your face at this new information._

 _'But, why can't I move?'_

 _'_ _You can now.' The voice replied. 'Since it is time for you to go.'_

 _You decided to see what the voice was saying was true and tried to flex your finger and sure enough it worked. You suddenly jumped up in joy you haven't felt before. Never did finding out you were alive make you so happy._

 _But then you frowned, as you remembered why you weren't._

 _'_ _No.'_

 _'_ _Excuse me?' You looked around confused._

 _'_ _Your not going back to that place…this is your new beginning, where your meant to be. Your wish was granted since you never did anything bad to deserve something as cruel as your fate.'_

 _'Really?'_

 _'_ _Yes. Now, we haven't much time. Touch the light before it disappears completely.' You looked at the light reaching out your hands but then you paused._

 _'_ _How do I know this isn't some lie?' You asked, remembering the last time you trusted someone._

 _'_ _What do you have to lose?' The voice countered back. You sighed knowing it was right._

 _"_ _Oh well, here goes." You said aloud for the first time. You reached your hand out finally touching the light to only be enveloped with a warm joyful feeling._

 _You smiled, feeling the pureness of the light as it surrounded you._

 _Before you were completely surrounded however, you called out to that mysterious voice that was helping you one more time._

 _'_ _Thank you…Even though I don't know who you are.' You heard a bell-like laugh surround the place._

 _'_ _This won't be our last meet. You and I are connected after all.'_

 _You didn't know what she meant but before you could ask everything turned fully white as you blacked out once again._

Your eyes flew open as you looked around to see a blurry blue. No…

You blinked multiple times as your vision became normal to see white, but they were white walls.

'She was right! I'm actually alive.' You smiled before looking around.

Two chairs, a window on the side and some table with things on top you couldn't see.

'A hospital…?' You were confused. But why a hospital?

"Because of your injuries." You jumped hearing a male voice talk.

You turned your head around with a surprised looked to see a blank space.

'Do voices always have to be invisible?!'

"Well I'm not. At least I don't think I am."

'What the hell?! He also reads minds?!'

"Or your just talking out loud." You sweat dropped realizing you actually were.

"Okay…well, at least I'm not all invisible and creepy-like." You blurted out before you could even apologize for your stupidness. You heard a sigh before the voice talked.

"Or maybe your just not looking hard enough."

"The hell?"

"Look up."

You looked up to see a guy with a mask and a book in his hands looking right down at you.

You screamed at the randomness of the situation.

"WHAT THE F-HOW THE HELL? HOW ARE YOU EVEN UP THERE? AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU LOOK LIKE A CREEP WITH A MASK? WHAT THE BLOODY FUDGE IS GOING ON?! I WAKE UP FROM MY DOOM TO SEE THIS?!"

The creepy old guy sweat dropped as you took in a much needed breath after your rant.

"Are you done?" He calmly asked reading his book.

"Well you try seeing a old man creepily watching you upside down sometime." You snapped getting moody. Really? Just meeting someone after your death and your already crazy?

"I am not old." He groaned giving you a glare with his eye.

"Then what's up with the gray hair?"

"Its how I was born! I assure you I am younger than 30!"

"Born that way huh?" You questioned, the guy sweat dropped but nodded.

You shook your head. "Well, you must have went through a lot of stress, so technically you are old to me."

He face-palmed.

 _'_ _Great just what I need. Someone calling me old. She better fail this damn test.'_

Kakashi looked at you an anime vein popping out his head. Is that even possible?

"Just tell me where I am?" You said seeing him grumbling along the lines of some test.

Your in the hospital." He said bluntly giving you a stupid look.

"No shit Sherlock." You rolled your eyes crossing your arms. "I mean the place."

"Oh." Kakashi sweatdropped at your colorful language. (Even jounin have that moment.) "Your in the Leaf Village."

Sounds familiar…You shook your head at the dé ja vu.

"Okay…So um..." He cut you off.

"You asked a question its my turn now." He said crossing his arms.

You gave the creepy man a look. "So were doing 21 questions?"

He looked confused. "Um…21 questions? What is that?"

Your mouth dropped open. What the heck? Who doesn't know the game? This is the 21st century for cries sake!

The guy saw your look and shook his head. "You know what don't even answer that. Just…how did you end up here?"

"No." You said while smirking and crossing your arms in truimph.

"Huh?"

"You asked a question old man its my turn." You replied with a triumphant look.

"Dammit." The guy cursed under his breath. Apparently you're a smart ass as well.

"So…what's your name?" You had a curious look on your face.

"Name? Waste a question on that?" He snorted.

"Bruh, you want me to call you creepy old man?" The creepy guy groaned while you smiled again.

This was actually fun after waking up from near death.

"Kakashi." He finally said with a two-finger salute. And just then your smile dropped and everything came crashing down.

UNEDITED! This is from my old documents on Wattpad about 7 months back to be exact so...It's a bit rustier than how I usually write now. HOWEVER, when I finish this story, that's when I begin the edits and such.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! (Combined Prologue as well because it was just too short for me.)

Give feedback, follow, or favorite! Whichever you like! Updates may vary from a couple of days or so, depending on how well the first chapter is liked. If not, I'll just stick to Wattpad :3 and ice cream XD.

Sophia


	2. Unbelievable

\- Heya! Alright as promised here's Chapter 2 ;D. I'm so glad with the feedback! You guys are amazing! Keep it up, cause I'm 3 chapters ahead with this story :P.

I pmed you all to show my thanks and next time I might start doing shoutouts instead :3. Idk...Anyways!

Here's Chapter 2!

Sophia

...

 _"Don't judge a book by its cover."_

...

Chapter 2: Unbelievable

 _[Name]_

You gripped the edge of the bed feeling as if you were washed down with cold water...of reality.

The man gave you a look not knowing what happened to make you look so pale.

No way. This wasn't true. Its just a dream...right? You can't just wish and end up in your favorite anime. That's just not possible! Maybe you smoked something accidently.

The man noticed with concerned eyes that you were hyperventilating. He jumped down from the wall to get a closer look at your shaking form.

"Are you okay?" He asked reaching his hand to touch your forehead.

Your eyes flew open at the feel of skin-to-skin contact.

"D-don't fucking touch me." You managed to stutter out before backing into the wall.

The sensei didn't know what got into you nor for once did he know what to do. He just stood there helplessly looking at you.

"Why are you pinching yourself?"

You looked down to realize you were indeed pinching yourself. How the hell could you have trusted a voice?

"WHY NOT?" You yelled out insanely. The guy's eyes widened. "THE DAMN VOICE LEADS ME HERE OF ALL PLACES?! WHO THE HELL WOULDN'T GO CRAZY?! I'M IN ANOTHER WORLD FOR CRISE SAKE! AND NO LESS IN NONE OTHER THAN NA-"

Before you could say anymore you blacked out, falling back on the bed. Kakashi jumped to you in alarm touching your neck. You had a faint pulse...too faint.

"SHISU I NEED A MEDIC ASAP!" He suddenly yelled towards the door that he knew had the guard nearby. The guard looked towards the window seeing the girl's pale state before nodding and rushing off to find a healing medic.

Kakashi then looked down knowing now there was nothing else to do as one thought ran through his head.

 _'What the hell is with this girl?'_

...

 _You gasped your eyes opening once again._

 _You looked around to find that you weren't in the hospital like earlier but a normal place with a meadow and flowers stretching beyond your sight._

 _You sighed knowing you just landed into another dream now._

 _You looked able to make out a faint rainbow glistening over the meadow as the sun shone ahead._

 _All in all it was...peaceful. Something you haven't seen in quite a while. You lowered your face to the flowers smelling their sweet scent, smiling as they tickled your nose. You then found yourself sitting down comfortably brushing the petals in peace._

 _Everything seemed so...heavenly._

 _You closed your eyes deciding to soak up the sunlight for a moment._

 _ **'A bit relaxing, don't you think?'**_

 _Your eyes lit up with realization at the familiar voice. This was the voice you heard when you were 'dead'!_

 _"You?" You questioned before looking around, looking for any sign of the voices presence but found nothing. You gained a frown on your face._

 _Just then however, a bright light appeared blinding you. "Ugh!" You closed your feeling the familiar burning sensation surround you._

 _A moment later, it stopped and you felt everything go dark. You cautiously opened your eyes to find yourself in the same place. Except something was different. There in front of you, stood the most beautiful woman you ever laid eyes on._

 _Long black hair pooled around her waist and she had bright aqua eyes that went just right with her flawless face. You could tell even by the simplicity of her white dress she wore it brought out her bright eyes even more. All in all, she looked better than a beautiful bride on her wedding day. She was probably even the envy of all women that saw her._

 _But you had a feeling you were the only one that saw her before. You looked at her feeling envious at her beauty._

 _But everything negative melted away as her aqua eyes smiled and her round plump lips lifted into a small smile._

 _"[Name]." She said softly as a flood of emotions erupted in you for no reason._

 _"...Your that voice aren't you?" You silently replied feeling a sense of empowerment come from her._

 _She chuckled. "Yes, I am that 'voice' as you call it. I have a name you know."_

 _You felt yourself flush in embarrassment as you began to stutter._

 _"I-I-" You didn't even know what to say but you quieted down as she shook her head making her black curls that framed her face bounce._

 _"I'm only teasing you." She said in an assuring voice making you relax slightly._

 _"But if you must know, my name is Arianna."_

 _"Arianna. Isn't that the melodious name for that goddess Ariadne or something?" You replied trying to remember about it._

 _Arianna looked at you with a hint of surprise, "Why yes. Looks like this isn't a total waste."_

 _You had a confused naive look on your face. "What do you mean?"_

 _She sighed, "You remember when you ended up in that anime you refuse to believe was real?"_

 _You had a sour look on your face but nodded._

 _"Well...it is real. And that is where you belong."_

 _You shook your head in denial. "No way. That's a lie and before you say then how can I explain this I can tell you it's a dream."_

 _"If I were in your place, I would have said the same thing..." She trailed off amusement shown on her face as she thought of how to break it down to you. aShe snapped her figures as she figured out what to say. "How about a compromise?"_

 _You cocked your head to the side intrigued._

 _She smiled at your innocent look before continuing, "If you wake up soon from this dream look to your right. There you will see a tattoo on your wrist. And whether you like it or not, you have to believe this is real and accept your fate."_

 _"And if not?" You asked._

 _"Just close your eyes and imagine yourself in a peaceful place and then, you will forget everything. But, you will have a life that you will think you always had and you will be told you woke up from a coma. And you will return to a happy family and friends."_

 _Your eyes lit up at the second option. "Why can't I take the second option now? It'll save so much time and..."_

 _You looked down in longing. "That's all I ever wanted anyway."_

 _Something flashed in Arianna's bright eyes as she looked at your saddened frame in sympathy._

 _"Maybe because in the future of the first one, you have a role there. Somewhere where you can actually find who you are. Sure ending up in a family and having friends with a happy life sounds really tempting but...deep down you'll still have to think like something is missing. And knowing you, you're up for taking risks as well."_

 _You had a thoughtful look on your face but then the last thing she said echoed in your mind, bringing back old memories._

 _You bitterly laughed. "And look where that got me."_

 _She gave you a firm look before taking your hand and holding it tight. The coolness of her palm soothed you...just like motherly love did. Not that you knew anything about that._

 _"And who said you were one to give up?" She countered back softly. "Remember what you said to Adam?"_

 _You closed your eyes knowing exactly what she was talking about. You gritted your teeth at the memory of his green eyes and bright smile that you always felt at ease with. Now though, it was different. You wanted to murder the little bastard!_

 _Arianna gave you a worried look. "[Name] let it go."_

 _Your nostrils flared as you were about to yank your hand away but she just held your hand even tighter. You looked down in a glare before cupping your face forcing you to look at her aqua eyes. You calmed down as you stared into her entrancing eyes but the rages of emotions still lingered and Arianna knew that. She knew...you were alone. You needed someone to guide you, be there for you and she knew exactly what to say. Especially since she's been there._

 _"If anything, I'll be here [Name]. You may not know me, but I know you can tell I mean no harm. And I promise you, I'll watch over you...it'll be as if were sisters together in one." She gave you a loving smile as you felt your heart beat increase at the thought and the lingering emotion float away._

 _A sister huh..._

 _You smirked. "Who said I was backing down, to an adventure that includes my favorite anime no less?"_

 _She laughed, "In other words it's a deal?"_

 _You lazily folded your hands by your head before saying, "Its on."_

 _Arianna beamed at you before waving her hands in the air as if calling something._

 _"Wait, what are you doing?"_

 _She gave you a reassuring smile. "Its time for you to return to the real-world. I need to go, and you have a deal to finish."_

 _You felt yourself get a bit sad but you nodded nonetheless. "So you'll always be here...in like my mind?"_

 _"More like your heart but yes." She replied._

 _You nodded once again satisfied. "Okay, I'm ready."_

 _Arianna nodded back before you felt a bright light envelope you encasing you in a soft embrace._

 _"Oh and [Name]?" You turned back at the raven-haired goddess._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Take care of Naruto will you? He's part of the reason you're here anyway." You gave a look of confusion but she just smiled._

 _And before you could ask what she meant you disappeared altogether feeling exhausted as your eyes fluttered to a close._

 _"I_ _ **know**_ _you can do it."_

 ** _..._**

 _'Ugh, my head.'_

 _You felt a tickle on the side of your nose as you subconsciously scrunched it up, attempting to get rid of the ticklish feel. However, it only got worse._

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _ **"ACHOO!"**_

Your eyes flew open as you were forced out of the bed due to the impact of your sneeze. You flinched in pain as your head connected with a white wall.

"What the heck is a white wall doing right in front of my face...?" You muttered in annoyance.

"Oh sorry!" You looked up to see a brown-haired woman smiling down softly at you.

"Looks like the antidote worked faster than expected." She said with a chuckle as she wiped her hands with a napkin.

"Huh?" You had a confused look on.

"You mean you don't remember anything that happened at all?" She asked.

You shook your head.

"Well its not my place to explain." She gave you an apologetic look. "But, I am said to give you something that he said belonged to you."

You raised your eyebrow before she gestured towards something lying on the floor nearby.

Your bag!

You quickly shot out of bed much to her surprise as you grabbed it greedily with a grin. Quickly checking the pocket your grin widened as you saw the most important thing still safely hidden. Your phone was good and still charged, that's a relief.

"Your certainly eager." The woman who was near you mused getting over her shock as she saw you rummaging through your bag desperately.

You stopped and looked at her with a nervous smile as you blushed.

"I'm sorry I'm just looking for something pretty important."

The woman chuckled. "Well did you find it?"

"Yup." You said popping the 'p'. "So where am I anyway?"

"The hospital." She replied simply with a raised eyebrow. "Wow you really don't remember what happened do you?"

You shook your head. What is she talking about?

"All I remember is waking up and..." You stopped as the images flooded through your head.

The white hair...the mask...imposter "Kakashi" and...Alex.

Alex! You suddenly remembered your dream too and then your eyes widened a bit.

"Are you okay?" You quickly looked towards your right arm ignoring her question as you consciously lifted the sleeve.

The tattoo...It was there. The jagged heart stood as plain as day almost gleaming against your skin as you analyzed it in awe. The woman looked at what you were staring at so intensely to see the tattoo as well.

The jagged heart was cut in half with a simple design. One side was white while the other was black. It was interesting but to her it seemed pretty ordinary...

"Why are you just staring at your tattoo?" She questioned not understanding your surprise.

"It...she was right." You mumbled silently still not looking away from the tattoo.

"Who?"

You looked up at her a smile etched onto your face. "Alex."

"Who is she?" She asked hoping you'll reveal more about yourself to tell the Hokage.

To her disappointment you just shook your head muttering a "nevermind" before setting the sleeve down.

"Oh." She forced the look on her face to disappear before giving you a bright smile.

"Well, anyway I can't stay much longer if your feeling alright I was told you were to go outside and someone will be waiting for you."

You looked down at your gown in distaste. "Go out in this oversized napkin?"

She chuckled at your gesture, "No silly! He also gave me clothes to give you!"

"He? Clothes? Am I missing something?"

The nurse laughed before clapping her hands. "Oh just get into them already! I can't wait to see what he picked out for you! Its not everyday a well-known jounin shops for a girl!"

You gave her a 'what-the-heck' look but before you can even protest she grabbed you and shoved you into a bathroom nearby and threw the clothes before closing the door behind you.

You grabbed the clothes before opening them fearing the worst.

 _What kind of guy buys clothes for a girl who doesn't even know him?! What if he got me some stripper clothes? Expects me to do something?!_

...

You walked out the door as you saw the lady still standing there. She took one look at you and squealed.

"You look great! And now that you cleaned up you're so pretty!" She squealed as she jumped slightly while you had to laugh at her eagerness.

"I guess these aren't as bad as I feared." You said nonchalantly as you looked over your clothes.

A tight black top fit just right as it reached just a bit above your stomach. The long sleeves circled around your arm until it reached your arm leaving the **SHOULDERS** bare. Thankfully instead of a skirt, you had black shorts that reached up to your mid thigh and to complete the look you had knee-high combat boots that surprisingly fit you.

Just then, though her smile was wiped out her face as she glanced at the time.

"Oh my god! Your supposed to leave 10 minutes ago with him! We have to go now!"

 _Who is this he she keeps talking about? Well with the way she's now dragging me towards the hall tells me I'm about to find out._

.

.

.

"Here we are!" Azuna chirped before stopping completely. "And there is the guy. He's sooo cute!"

You looked up from your thoughts when she said 'cute' to what she was staring at until you froze.

 _Him?!_

 _..._

 _Who is this him? Cute? Wow it must be somebody obvious then huh xD...And who the heck got you those clothes? Who do you THINK did all this?_

 _Until next Chapter!_

P.S. Because of the feedback I updated early ;D, Keep it up! I'll update even faster if possible xD. Its all on you readers! And thank you so much for reading as well!

Sophia


	3. Angel With A Shotgun

\- Hey guys! Sorry I'm so late D:! Its just that my newborn siblings were born recently and now I'm literally their caretaker as my mom recovers and my dad helps his sick mom back in his country :3. Hectic huh? But no worries! I didn't forget about you lovelies completely! Still got a lil somethin' up my sleeve.

Enjoy!

...

You stood in shock wondering if something was wrong with **YOUR** eyesight. Even without seeing his face you can tell from his rigid posture to his spiked up hair (that somehow stood in the back without falling to gravity) and pale skin who it was.

The same person you despised in the anime yet respected on his will of strength. The same person who's been through so much pain that you understood but still led you to hate him in the series. More annoying than anyone you have ever seen...The biggest idiot in history.

In other words, none other than...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Please tell me I'm wrong." You said closing your eyes as your body still refused to move on its own and run.

Akira stopped in the middle of her daydream after hearing what you said. "What do you mean? Who doesn't want the famous Sasuke to be waiting for them?!"

"Me." You bluntly replied without hesitation. Akira looked at you bewildered.

"Are you kidding me?! Why? I thought that you weren't even from around here to like know him!"

"I have my reasons." You said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Wait you guys like knew each other in the past or something?!" Akira asked not hiding the surprise in her voice.

"Something like that." You said while closing your eyes. Your lips tightened into a thin line as the final episodes of the season came back to you.

 _Killing his own brother then being too cowardly to own up to his mistakes. But who am I to judge? Maybe things are more different around here._

"You'll be fine! I mean he won't wait forever...Especially for a person like him." Akira shook her head as if she knew exactly what she was saying.

Maybe if I waited for a few seconds he'll leave right now.

You looked back and to your great displeasure, he was still standing there still as a statue.

Your face turned from thoughtful into a grim expression. "Do I really have to? Is there like no other option?"

"Bosses orders." She replied with an apologetic smile. Then suddenly she brightened up as an idea popped in her head.

"Tell you what. You go with him and come back here and tell me everything that happened. And then, in the end of the day I'll take you to the best food place around here! My treat! Call it your annual Welcome to Leaf Village treat."

 _Mm... Food. That actually doesn't sound bad..._ Your crazy side of the brain is hungry as always. The sensible side however...

 _No! She can't be torturing me with food! Not our weakness!_

B-but! Its food! You don't get it freely all the time just like that!

 _And being an idiot to fall for the bribery is okay?_

 _She'll have to go with him anyway so..._

Crazy [Name] does have a point...But...

"Do refills count?" You suddenly asked arms crossed stubbornly. Akira looked at you as if you grew two heads before bursting out into laughter as if you told the world's most funniest joke.

"Of course silly! No one can eat food only once! That's like a diet!" Akira shivered in emphasis at the apparently horrible thought.

"I guess you're right." You replied hiding a grin.

Hell yeah she is! What's life without food?!

You rolled your eyes mentally even though you knew your wild side was right.

"So its a deal?" Akira asked with a hopeful look on her face.

You stared at her for a second before sighing in defeat. "I don't think I can stand turning down food. Especially if it's my first time in here. That'll just be...cruel to food."

"So it's settled! After you're done with whatever you had to do come back here and we'll do it! Our first day together as friends! It'll be one heck of a time to remember!" Akira exclaimed before she pumped her fist in the air for emphasis.

However, unlike her excitement, you were still **PROCESSING** the one thing on **YOUR** mind.

"Friends huh..." You muttered deep in thought. It's been a while since you've had a girl as a friend...

Akira stopped laughing as she looked at you a little confused. " We are friends...right?"

You snapped out of thought **NOTING** the slight disappointment in her voice before. Quickly you gave her a reassuring smile to clear up the confusion. "Yeah of course we are! Just been a while since I've had a girl as a friend."

"Oh..." Akira but her lip, as she felt a bit guilty. She couldn't imagine a world without her friends. She quickly shook her head of the thought. It was no use feeling bad about it when you seemed fine.

"Well then as your friend, I say it's high time for you to go see the awaiting dark hunk over there!" She said brightly before giving you a little encouraging push in his direction.

"Wait what?" You forgot completely about why you were here in the first place as your mind was blank for a second. But then you sadly remembered.

Grinchy Uchiha.

Damnit.

"You'll be fine." Akira said in a reassuring tone. "So come on go!" She gave you another nudge while you bit your lip still unsure.

"You want the big annual feast don't you?"

Your eye twitched in response. That did it.

Before Akira could even blink you were already halfway there to the lone ravenette.

Akira smiled. "The wonders of food." She sighed with a shake of her head before turning away. She then paused as she remembered something.

 _I forgot to give her directions back here!_

She face palmed before relaxing herself. _Well, it took this much to get this far, bringing her back will solve nothing..I'm sure she'll find a way._

Satisfied with the thought Akira skipped away knowing her break was long over with the amount of time she stayed with you.

Oh well, some things just can't be helped.

...

 **YOUR** P.O.V:

I walked slowly to the "Grinch" knowing things will not end up in a happy **NOTE**. So maybe if I went inch by inch he'll suddenly walk away.

And then I can just tell Akira he was so rude he left! But, I can't lie to her just as we became friends...Gah! Curse my stupid conscience!

I facepalmed realizing I was being really childish. I mean I should just get it over with already. Sheesh.

I was still in my "spacing out mode" so I didn't notice how close I was to bumping into someone. I gasped as I stumbled over something and desperately flailed my arms out to stop my fall. I felt my hands grab onto something but it only made it worse as I landed on my back.

I winced feeling the stones dig into my spine. Well at least the sun isn't burning my face **THANKS** to the shadow covering it. Wait what?

I opened my eyes ignoring the throb of pain and looked up. I felt my breath stop as onyx met (e/c). I opened my mouth to tell whoever was on top to get off but I found myself unable to talk either. The only thing I could do was stare into those pair of eyes that seemed so...

Dead. Cold. It was as though those pair of cold eyes stared deep into me reading every **SINGLE** thing about me; same as I was doing him. But what got me the most was...

The rage.

Never have I seen such sadness combined with anger this bad as I have now. Just who is this guy?

He look like he's begging for help yet at the same time wants to be alone. Like he hates his own being. Before I can figure him out further however, he blinked breaking the trance as my eyes widened. I looked down involuntarily and finally realized how close this boy's face was to mine. Almost as if he was about to...I gulped at the thought turning my reddened face away.

"Idiot." I heard a husky voice mutter but loud enough for me to hear. Immediately I forgot my embarrassing thoughts, as I felt my temper rising.

"Idiot?" I looked up at his eyes once again but this time with a narrowed glare. "Is it my fault you're still on top of me?"

"Humph." The boy got up without a word as I sat up slowly squinting into the burning sunlight. Finally able to see his features I did a doubletake.

I bumped into the Grinch himself? Sasuke Uchiha?

The boy's eye twitched in annoyance. "Grinch?"

I looked at him bewildered for a second before I realized that I just said it out loud.

I didn't give him any conselence however as I gave a innocent smile. "You're known for being rude and arrogant kind of like Grinch from this movie. So its only suitable to call you the Grinch. Hopefully, you don't steal Christmas though thats just cruel."

'Grinch' glared at me before a suspicious look was on his face. "Wait, what's **YOUR** name?"

"[Name]." I replied cheerfully. "Hopefully its bearable enough to make your acquaintance."

"I only asked for your name." He said in a blank tone.

My smile dropped from my face. I knew being with this idiot was a mistake.

"They better have some good food around here." I grumbled to myself in annoyance but apparently I wasn't low enough since the Uchiha heard.

"Hmph." He crossed his arms looking at me in distaste. "All you can think of is food. The Hokage must really be getting old."

"Hey! At least I don't always go around giving the emo vibe to everyone and act like a goddamn bastard!" I spat back crossing my arms defiantly.

A quick flicker of emotion passed his eyes but it was too fast for me to catch it as his face went back to its usual stoic look. Nothing else was said, as he turned and walked right past me without a second glance.

Where the hell is he going?! How can he just-

I stopped before counting to 10 calming down slightly. I knew I had no choice but to follow him. To where? I couldn't give two flying monkeys as I heard something that topped up every bad thing that happened today.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My stomach.

...

I gobbled up the food without hesitation finishing it in record time. I sighed a satisfied sigh holding my now full stomach.

"I actually thought you were a egghead but now I take it back." I grinned beaming like no tomorrow. **THANKS** alot for the food Sasuke!"

The Uchiha gave me a smirk. "No problem...?"

I raised my eyebrow at the trailing off in his voice but shook it off as him being well...him. That is, until the bill came. Sasuke just stared at it then at me.

"What?"

"Can you pay and let us leave?" He asked.

My satisfied smile fell right off my face as I looked at him confused.

"W-wait aren't you...?" I trailed off seeing his lips lift into a smirk. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY YOU GODDAMN JERK! YOU KNEW DAMN WELL I HAD NO **MONEY**! I SAID THAT LIKE 2 TIMES BEFORE WE CAME IN!"

"Oh did you?" He asked innocently his eyebrow quirked up as if he was in deep thought.

My fists clenched as I growled anger evident on my face. He looked from my fists to my face.

"Are you going to attack me over...food?"

 **I** was about to retort when I finally stopped in my tracks.

 **"** Wait." I said forcing myself to calm down. "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked coolly as if nothing was wrong.

"Something's wrong." I crossed my arms before my eyes suddenly lit up in understanding. "You would never do something like this. I know you Grinch and **YOUR** type. I know you were supposed to take me somewhere but yet here you are trying to get me angry. And I know it isn't for no reason, you're not the kind of person to just waste your time when you don't even freaking know me."

He didn't say anything but I still **CONTINUED** now fully calm as I was more focused on my thoughts.

"So, I may be hyper, crazy, hell even moody. But one thing I am not: is stupid." I crossed my arms feeling a bit of anger bubble up inside of me at the thought of someone thinking I'm stupid. But I ignored it deciding that fighting someone when I'm not even a ninja isn't the wisest choice. "So two things Grinchy, either you know something and you have a sudden interest thinking it **DEALS** with me or...you want revenge. On what I don't know But...its something so here's my question, which is it?"

Sasuke gave me a long look not showing any emotions as I somehow managed to be patient. Finally, after it seemed like eternity he gave a chuckle.

An actual chuckle! I didn't have time to dwell on that however, as he suddenly came close to me making me tense.

He lowered himself as if he was about to kiss me as I felt myself involuntarily blush. He didn't notice however, as he came close to my ear.

"You look like an idiot but you're a little above average." He whispered in my ear. "Let's just say you're a little more interesting than the rest of those other idiots."

Shivers ran down my spine, as I felt an uneasy feeling settle in my stomach but I was too tense to move and that was probably a right move as he **CONTINUED** talking in a low whisper.

"But what I do want to say right now is: Its very nice to meet you..." He paused as I held my breath when he got up from his **POSITION** looking at me fully to see his face in a nasty smirk.

"Demon Slayer."

My blush left my face suddenly, as a look of bewilderment crossed my face.

"What the hell? Demon slayer?! Is that the best distraction you can co-"

I couldn't finish my thought as I suddenly felt light headed. My eyes suddenly felt heavy, the stare of the Uchiha wavering slightly.

"What is wrong-"

Everything turned black.

...

?:

He watched as her form slumped down to the floor. He heard footsteps echo behind him but he didn't say anything as the footsteps resided feeling the person it belonged to stand near him.

The person featured as a man sighed in relief.

"Man, does this bitch talk too much. How the hell is she the Demon Slayer if she can't even shut that goddamn mouth!"

The Uchiha smiled for the first time at the familiar voice before he chuckled.

"Patience Shiruna. Patience. We did get her after all didn't we?" He said in a low voice.

Shiruna **STEPPED** out her face finally shown. Her black long hair swished against the shadows as she kneeled in front of the helpless girl smirking at her uncomfortable sleeping position.

Her catlike yellow eyes glistened, finally she had the Demon Slayer right into her very own hands.

"I couldn't have been more satisfied." She purred before looking back giving her best Cherisher-like grin at the ravenette.

"I'm not the type to say this but.. **THANK** you...

Mizuki."

...

You guy's didn't expect the ending part did you? XD HAHA! Turns out Sasuke really wasn't Sasuke after all but...Mizuki! And before you yell...

ACTION IN THE THIRD CHAPTER! KIDNAPPING?! EVERYTHING'S GOING WAYYY TOO FAST! BUT THERE'S A REASON! YOU GUY'S WILL UNDERSTAND AFTER THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS SO DON'T FRET! ^=^"

Think of it as...my deluxe-package-make-up-thingy! The thingy that'll help me-*cough* I mean you to forgive me!

So anyway the rest of the A/N was there earlier so there's nothing much to be said. Anyway, watch out for next chapter! That one is a hell of alot mixier than this one! :D **UPDATE** will be 4-5 days from now...Maybe even before or later. All depends with feedback!

Forever grateful to feedback and you all!

Sophia

P.S. Forgive my rather suckish fail of a cliffhanger but I had no other idea. AND for my stupid writing but I'm writing half asleep. I'm really **TIRED** though...and I still have to do dishes. -.-


	4. Between Hallucinations And Reality

**Check out A/N at the end of this chapter!**

...

Her catlike yellow eyes glistened, finally she had the Demon Slayer right into her very own hands.

"I couldn't have been more satisfied." She purred before looking back giving her best Cherisher-like grin at the ravenhaired boy.

"I'm not the type to say this but...Thank you...

Mizuki."

...

Your Third POV:

 _It was so dark..._

You groaned feeling a throb in your head. You groggily lifted your hand to touch your forehead but something held it back. You opened your eyes in confusion before looking to the side where your hand was supposed to be.

Your eyes then widened in horror as you saw your hand chained to the wall. You pulled against the chains desperately hoping it was nothing but some type of illusion but it was all in vain. You felt a sense of panic kick in as you looked around you. Nothing but dark walls met your vision. A metal lab-like table stood a few feet away but it was too high for you to see what it contained.

This looked just like something out of...a torture room? What the hell?! You suddenly heard a creak making your whole body turn to where it came from. You saw a door that was so black if you didn't look closer you would have never seen it.

Quickly you called out hoping maybe someone else was here who could help.

"Hello! Is anyone there?!"

No answer.

"HELLO!" You yelled out a bit louder frantically looking at the door.

"DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE!"

Nothing was heard once again. You slumped down in defeat finally acknowledging the fact that you were stuck.

"Save your breath dear, no one can hear you from here." Your head lifted up so fast that it hit the hell making you cry out at the sudden crack of pain. You felt something warm on the side of your head and knew it was blood. You forced yourself to ignore it however as you looked around all senses alert.

No one was in sight but you knew that voice wasn't your imagination. A few moments of silence passed, making you get wary.

"W-where are you?" You called wearily out into the darkness searching for any sign of response. Whoever the voice was didn't answer back getting you mad.

"I know you're there!" You yelled into the darkness. "Show yourself and stop being a coward!"

A slight movement in the shadows caught your eye. That was the only thing you saw however as you felt a shock in your body. White hot pain ran through your body as a sudden gasp of pain escaped your mouth. You wanted to scream but you remembered you were tougher than this. Whatever was going on, despite the amount of pain, you were not going to scream like a little girl. That stopped a long time ago.

 _Something like this isn't even half compared to what I've been through. I can't just give in!_

You bit your tongue feeling the burning pain intensify as if it read your mind. You knew if it increased however, you wouldn't be able to hold it in. You closed your eyes shut, trying to numb the pain away like you always used to do when you found yourself in a situation.

 _Breathe in. Breath out. Only temporary. It can't get worse and stay forever._

A few moments passed, the pain felt never-ending. Just then however...it stopped.

Your eyes opened in wonder. It actually worked faster this time. Normally it would take some time for your body to numb the pain out and get accustomed to it but all it took this time is a few seconds and your body was back to normal.

"Amazing." You heard the same voice from before but a clap echoed with it as well. Before you could even react however, something stepped out the shadows finally revealing who it belonged to.

You squinted into the faint light able to make out the figure and see it was a woman. Your eyes trailed her slender figure as a red dress stood out in the dark hugging her every curve, then opened out from the side revealing a tanned leg in black heels.

Your eyes immediately lifted up to meet her face as you heard her chuckle. Catlike eyes met your (e/c) eyes as you gawked at how they resembled a cats own.

"Not what you expected is it." She said in a melodic voice which strangely reminded you of Alex's. Come to think of it, they looked similar except she had darker skin, red painted lips, and those weird eyes. Other than that, they looked exactly alike from the small nose, to the heart shaped face, to their dark hair. Even her dress, was the same cut of Alex's save for the leg being revealed and the bloody color.

"A-Alex?" You managed to stutter. This sure didn't seem like a dream this time.

Something flashed in "Alex's" eyes as she bared her teeth in anger. "Don't ever call me that name!"

"W-what?" You didn't know what else to say as you felt sudden fear as the anger flashed in her eyes.

She took a look at your face and suddenly calmed herself down.

"I get angry fast forgive me." She said with a slight smile but for some reason, you still felt uneasy.

"Ok...?" You replied before looking back at your chains once again. "B-but can I know why I'm in chains?"

"Its for your own good." She replied simply.

"My own good!? What the hell do you mean by that!?"

She closed her eyes for a second muttering things in her head as if to keep herself calm before opening her eyes with another smile.

"You are the Demon Slayer. That in itself is reason enough." She told you blankly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Except it wasn't. Not to you anyway.

 _Demon Slayer. That same word was the same thing that bastard Sasuke called me!_

"Why are you two calling me Demon Slayer!? You don't even know me! I am no Slayer of any-type! I'm just an ordinary person coming from a planet where you people shouldn't exist!" You suddenly found your voice getting louder and louder as you didn't notice the smirk on her face.

She 'humphed' before shaking her head in thought. "Looks like that pest Alex was more trouble than I thought. Good thing she won't be bothering us anymore." She mused with a chuckle.

You looked up in shock as your heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean not anymore!? What the fuck did you do to Alex!?"

No answer was given as she just laughed obviously amused at your sudden anger.

You felt your fists clench as you saw red.

"ANSWER ME! OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL...I'LL-" You were cut off as you suddenly let out a huff feeling exhausted.

"Or you'll what?" She asked an arrogant smirk plastered onto her face.

Your head dropped for a moment before you looked up your eyes suddenly flashing in the blackest color imaginable and then narrowing into angry slits.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

You ripped the chains that held your hands as if they were mere paper and charged up on all fours (literally) in anger not noticing the dark glow that emitted around your body like a cape.

The cat-like woman's eyes widened as she didn't expect you to change so quickly. "H-how did you-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence as a burst of light erupted from within you as you yelled in rage and pain before it flew towards her too fast for the eye to see. She quickly tried to do a teleportation jutsu but it was inevitable.

A bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the dark room before all went quiet. You suddenly collapsed feeling all your energy gone.

One thought echoed in your head as you stared at where the woman stood just moments ago.

 _Did I really kill her?_

...

"She made it and she wasn't even tortured!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Even my jutsu wasn't able to sustain her to at least long enough for her to feel real pain!"

"Are you sure you used the things that mattered to her?"

"You know full well I did."

"Well then, looks like my assumptions were correct." A familiar silver-haired man closed his one revealed eye deep in thought before opening them once again. They quickly looked over as they heard a groan. Looks like the (h/c) girl was waking up already.

"I'll leave her in your hands Kakashi." The other scarred shinobi then said before dispersing in a cloud of dust.

...

You groaned feeling the soreness in your body.

 _What the hell happened to me?_

Your eyes suddenly flashed open as the images of what happened ran through your head.

"Alex!" You shouted looking around frantically. All you saw however was a familiar silver as your eyes landed on the ninja.

"K-Kakashi?" You asked in confusion. What was he doing here?

"Looks like you're awake." He replied cheerfully.

"What're you talking about? Where is that woman? Sasuke? Why do they call me the Demon Slayer!?" You felt yourself go into panic mode as you kept ranting on everything that happened.

The Jounin held his hand up as you suddenly fell quiet. "I can explain." He said simply while you had no idea what he meant. He wasn't even there!

"What do you mean...explain?"

Kakashi sighed before continuing. "You see everything that just happened was...a lie."

"A-a lie?" You asked in disbelief. "B-but A-Akira a-and t-the-"

He cut you off once again. "I mean all of it. From meeting Akira to that woman you saw."

You shook your head still not processing it. "But everything was so real! It can't be!"

Kakashi had an apologetic look on his face. "I'm afraid you were just going through a genjutsu."

You looked down seeing you were on a hospital bed but not caring at the moment.

"B-but why?" You asked softly feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden. How can something so fake feel so...real?

"It was a test." He said while crossing his arms.

"A test?" You asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To see more about you and your skills. Apparently, you're pretty strong for a non-ninja." He gave you an approving look as if he was praising you.

"But why?" You ignored his hidden compliment more focused on just what the hell is going on.

"To see if you were going to be accepted." Kakashi replied with a simple smile. His eyes then did his signature closed smile. "And you [Name]...passed."

"I-I did?" You had a wide eyed look on your face. All you did was pass out! And kill...Even if it was a genjutsu you couldn't shake off the feeling you felt of rage but forgot it as Kakashi's next words made your mouth drop in shock.

"[Name], welcome to the Leaf Village and...The Academy."

"Academy!?"

...

You were completely over the whole genjutsu deciding it was better to just leave it at that. Frankly, it wasn't just the fact Kakashi didn't want to explain further it was also that you wanted to forget...Forget things like the satisfaction you felt when killing...her...

You shook your head from the thoughts as you zoned back to what Kakashi was saying.

"...already taken care of. So no need to worry." He finished off while you looked up.

He saw your rapid blinking and sweatdropped. "Did you listen to anything I just said?"

You quickly forced a smile to sound convincing. "Ofcourse! Its already taken care of so I don't have to worry about that anymore do I?"

Kakashi had a slight look of surprise but since you didn't know what he said you paid no heed to it.

"So um...now what?" You asked feeling a bit nervous. "Am I going to be in another genjutsu or something?"

"No nothing like that." Kakashi quickly replied as you suddenly felt relaxed. "But the orders are that you are to start school as soon as you finish your test and pass."

Your relaxed face immediately turned to shock. "Say what now?"

"You heard me." Kakashi chuckled before grabbing your hand. "Now come on we have no time to waste. The earlier you fit in, the better."

"B-but-" The look on Kakashi's face made you stop abruptly.

What can you do to stop this? Think [Name] think!

 _Um...Oh yeah! My bag!_

As if he read your mind, Kakashi reached down towards the bed grabbing a strikingly familiar strap. "I think this belongs to you." He said in a knowing tone.

You looked slightly disappointed at the fact he figured it out so quickly.

"You didn't think I'm that stupid did you?" He joked as you paused.

"Well now that you-" He put his hand over your mouth making you squeak.

A look crossed on his face as he let go. "It was a joke DON'T answer it."

"Okay." You said innocently hiding the smirk on your face.

"Wait. Hold on." You looked down then up. "You said from the time I met Akira I was in a genjutsu right?"

Kakashi gave you a curt nod. Your face scrunched up in confusion.

"Then how come my clothes from before are still on me?"

Kakashi turned a bright red as he chuckled nervously. You raised an eyebrow at his sudden behavior and then that's when you realized it as your face turned pink with embarrassment.

"Y-you don't mean to tell me that you were the one to-to..." You trailed off unable to finish the horrifying thought.

One of the biggest perverts in anime dressing you in your sleep!?

He seemed to have understood what you meant as he suddenly shook his head wildly. "No no!" He yelled with wide eyes. "It was nothing like that! I couldn't even...that's just so...and you're so..."

The confusing sentences got you irked a bit as you felt a bit insulted at his words. Was he calling you disgusting? Oh well. You couldn't get mad over that while you were just accusing him off...that.

"So who dressed me then?" You asked with a feared look on your face. You're not exactly comfortable with other strangers seeing your body. Even girls.

Kakashi seemed to calm down a bit at the harmless question. He still cleared his throat for emphasis making you gulp. He smirked a bit at you being so tense all of sudden.

"That's easy." He said. "It was...a local medic named Akira. I just brought the clothes. You guys already talked about this remember?"

"Wait. Akira!?" Your jaw looked as if it would fall to the floor. "I thought she wasn't real! And that meeting too!"

"And who told you that?" Kakashi asked his head cocked to the side.

You gave him a blank look as he sheepishly smiled.

"Hey. I never said she wasn't real now did I?"

"What part of 'From when you met Akira everything was fake', doesn't prove any of that?" You shot back with a glare.

Kakashi didn't say anything as he rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Why look at the time! I think it's time to go aye?"

"Hey! Wait!" You pulled back as he took your hand in a tight grip while walking to the other side of the room stopping next to a window.

"Hold your breath." He quickly said while you muttered a wide-eyed "W-what?"

He didn't answer however as he opened the window. Before you knew it, the crazy son of a gun jumped. Literally jumped.

Your breath stopped as you felt the sudden rush of air past you. You would have yelled but you were too busy gulping air like a fish and too much water.

Thankfully however, a few seconds later, you fell on soft ground unharmed. You squirmed in Kakashi's iron grip of his hand forcing him to let go.

You looked up at him about to give him a piece of your mind but your breath halted as a humongous bright building stood in front of you.

"Is that..." You trailed off your voice caught in your throat as you had a sudden sense of de ja vu.

"The Academy. Pretty bright isn't it?" Kakashi said managing a slight hidden smile at your star-struck face.

Your face was short lived however as another thought came to your head.

"Wait how'd we get here so fast? Is the school next to the hospital here or something?" You asked confused.

Kakashi didn't seem fazed as he said, "Transportation Jutsu. I don't think you know what that is."

You have no idea...You smirked mentally before managing a cock of your head faking puzzlement. "Huh?"

Kakashi seemed to believe you as he sighed and started to walk. "Let's just get you inside."

You wanted to protest. For some reason, meeting your favorite characters that were your age didn't seem like the best idea. Yet there you found your legs quickly following Kakashi's own as you entered the building.

Your eyes darted back and forth in awe immediately forgetting your worries as a swanky-looking hallway met your gaze. Lights were lit up brighting up the red walls that surrounded you leading you to a desk that stood at the end. You saw Kakashi quickly walk up to it before saying something to a brunette lady who was behind it.

Her face turned to you giving you a friendly smile as you gave her a nervous one back before she gestured for you to come closer. You obliged slowly walking up to her until you were in front of her able to see that she had pretty green eyes and a pale oval-shaped face.

"I take it your [Name]." She said with a bright smile.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." You said back politely.

Her smile got even wider. "Nice manners. You found a bright one Hatake."

You managed a cheeky smile towards Kakashi who sighed. "Yeah bright."

You rolled your eyes at his sarcasm but decided to ignore it as the woman started to write something on a piece of paper.

You glimpsed your name on the slip and something else but then she folded it. She turned towards you with another smile.

"Well I think you're ready to go in. Papers will be dealt with later. For now just follow the directions on the back and you'll reach your assigned room. Okay?"

You managed a quick nod as she smiled.

"Kakashi mind taking her for me?" The lady then said to the white-haired jounin who groaned.

"Oh alright." He muttered before motioning towards you.

You gave the kind lady a wave who chirped a "Bye!" Before following him.

The way was silent but it didn't matter as after a couple of seconds you were standing in front of the door.

"Well this is it." Kakashi said.

You didn't say anything as you just stared at it. Behind this door was...

"And now I got to go back." Kakashi interrupted your thoughts. "I'll see you later."

You quickly turned to Kakashi a sudden grin on your face. "For sure."

Kakashi didn't seem to get the double meaning of your words as he 'poofed' away.

 _'Well...'_ You thought as you turned back to the door. _'This is it.'_

Before you could get nervous again, you slowly opened the door and walked in.

You stopped right in the middle as a swarm of eyes suddenly landed on you.

You gulped. "Uh...hi?"

"And who are you?" A brown-haired man stood in front of you with a raised eyebrow. But your gaze was stuck on his scar as it clicked.

 _Iruka!_

"[Name]...I-Im the new student." You said with a nervous smile.

"A new student?" He questioned. "I didn't get-"

You cut him off as you suddenly handed him the note. He took it his eyes quickly scanning the sheet before he looked up eyes wide.

"Well class...Everyone...it seems like this is your new classmate...[Name]."

Whispers erupted between the students as they eyed you and excitedly chattered between the others near them.

"I've never seen her before. You think she's nice?"

"Well, she is pretty."

"Yeah...now that you mention it..."

You felt yourself turn red at the sudden stares you received from every male in the room. All of them glanced at you, with either interest or something else.

Iruka seemed to notice your discomfort as he cleared his throat gaining the attention of the room once again. You sighed in relief before glancing at the scarred man in front of you.

"Why don't you introduce yourself then Miss [Name]. After all, you'll be part of our class, so it might help if we know a bit more about you." Iruka said while giving you a friendly smile.

Your eye twitched. He just made it worse as now all even the girls stopped chattering to stare at you expectantly.

You sighed, might as well get it over with.

"Hi. So um...As you all know, the name's [Name]." You said surprised your voice didn't crack. "I think this is where I mention what I like or something well...Funnily, I'm new here so I'm not sure the stuff I like you know of. But...I like to write stories and read. I have different interests that are too much to name and I wouldn't mind being friends with anyone, whoever they are. However, I do hate things like...

Your eyes immediately snapped to a group of girls who were crowding a familiar boy eyeing you suspciously.

"Fangirls. They irk me. But if they don't bother me I won't do a thing to them." The girls gave you a glare as you eyed them back.

But you ignored it with a bright smile. "With that said, I don't know what else to say. So...it's nice to meet you all!"

Iruka seemed satisfied with his presentation as he chuckled.

"Well alright [Name]. I'm sure you'll be a pleasure to have. Now...as to where you sit."

Everyone's eyes dropped to the only available seat around. Your eyes widened as you realized who occupied the seat next to it.

"If you don't mind, I'd like you to go sit next to the boy right there. Sasuke Uchiha."

"You mean that bastard!?" You blurted out.

Everyone's eyes widened as half the room (girls) yelled up in his defense.

"Sasuke's no bastard!" A green-haired girl yelled.

"Yeah!" A blond next to her said with a firm nod.

"How dare you! You don't even know Sasuke-kun!"

More protests and angry yells were aimed towards you but you ignored it your eyes glaring at one person. Grinchy.

His eyes gave no emotion as he gave you a cold stare.

 _Grrr...That idiot knows something! If Kakashi was really right about Akira then there's gotta be a way he was real too! Not when all that emotion was in his eyes. It was way too real. But then again...I could just be overreacting...Damn it!_

Iruka seeing the commotion and your aggravated look sweatdropped.

"Alright Alright settle down everyone." No one listened as everyone continued their commotion.

A vein popped in his head as everyone paid him no thought. "I SAID QUIET DOWN!"

His booming voice startled everyone even you as you jumped from your thoughts.

"I'M THE TEACHER HERE AND WHAT I SAY GOES! NOW WHATEVER IS GOING ON HERE CAN BE SETTLED SOME OTHER TIME! MY RULES MY CLASSROOM! [NAME] GO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE UCHIHA! NOW!"

You were about to protest but felt yourself shrink back at his murderous look.

"Remind me to never get you mad." You muttered sheepishly.

"Not your best impression Miss [Name]." Iruka-sensei growled out his face turning even more red.

"Uh...Sorry!" You speeded up and before you knew it plopped into the cursed seat as everyones stares were still on you. Mainly glares at you. But also at...the Uchiha? What's that about?

 _Guess the boy's don't look up to him like in the anime. Ha!_

Your such an idiot.

You awkwardly tried to ignore the glares but you quickly got annoyed.

"Stop staring damn it! I don't wanna sit here just as well! Stop getting paraniod and turn the hell around before I make you!"

That seemed to do the trick as everyone of them quickly turned without a thought. You sighed before slumping in your seat hearing Iruka clear his throat.

"And now that's done with...Let's continue shall we?"

After hearing that, you zoned off already knowing what this was about. What really got you though were two things.

The Grinch and...Where was the famous Naruto!? You really wanted to see him. Not that you were a fangirl or anything.

You groaned before conciously turning around. Cold onyx eyes met your own as he stared at you blankly.

"What?" You hissed.

He 'humphed' before his face turned to a slight smirk.

"When we met...it wasn't a genjutsu. I know your past...[Last name]."

Your blood turned cold as you froze.

"How the hell do you know my last name Uchiha!?" You yelled at him masking your shock with anger. A couple of kids in front of you glanced back at you in curiousity.

You paid it no heed as he ignored you and turned away. Your nose flared. The nerve he has! Telling you something then ignoring you! Hell no!

Iruka must've seen your face as he called you out. "Is anything wrong [Name]?" He asked.

You turned towards him before forcing yourself to calm down. No need to start a problem.

"No nothing." You said with a bright smile.

He seemed to believe you as he nodded and then continued talking. You clenched your jaw before staring right ahead. You weren't going to let that bastard get to you. Just then however, something hit your hand.

You looked down to see a white paper.

 _"I know the genjutsu you were in and that we met. I also know your not from this world...and...your_ _ **secret**_ _. Meet me after this class outside behind the willow tree where no one goes to. There we'll talk...[Name]."_

 _~ S_

Your eyes widened as you immediately turned towards the boy next to you. He made no notion that seemed as if he did anything as he stared blankly ahead. You averted your eyes suddenly deep in thought at the note not seeing his sudden ghost of a smile.

 _He knew my secret!? So he knows...about...Alex...and..._ -

Your train of thought stopped. No you were just assuming things, for all you know it was probably just another test from Kakashi.

You visibly relaxed as your lips lifted into a smirk.

 _Yeah that's it._

Or is it...?

...

\- Lol! I know cliche ending :P. But I'm not really feeling up to writing any more than this since I'm really tired! Sorry! Just hope it was good enough for you to read especially since I haven't updated for months! I'm just really busy with exams and stuff!

I hope you can forgive me and still review, favorite and follow! They're really the best!

Thanks again!

Sophia


End file.
